Fate Rewritten
by SirAmbala
Summary: Kagome takes the plunge, but doesn't end up where she expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own either of them, this is just for fun.

ooOOoo

I watched as the waves rolled off the rocks, and the moonlight made the sea glow. After being away for a year in Sinnoh I was back at the lab. I stayed long enough to watch Ashy-boy finally give that Paul kid the beating he deserved. He had been really shocked when Ash pulled out his heavy hitters.

After the championship I left to come back and start researching again, but even after a day I could tell my heart wasn't in it. After the Silver Conference I decided I was through being a trainer, but now I really wondered. Being out in the field for a year had been great, but watching Ash compete made me itch for a fight. I realized just him much I missed travelling and collecting badges. Sitting here alone also reminds me about what I hated about travelling, being alone. Ash always had travelling companions. On the other hand I had always travelled alone, done everything alone. It was now that I was regretting it. Sure I had a few friends, but not the ones that were always at your side the way my rival turned friend did. This dilemma kept me up all night tonight. Guess it was time to pay Gramps a visit, he always had good advice. I had done enough brooding for one night and was about to go back inside when there was a bright green light. Umbreon appeared beside me, my ever faithful partner.

"Damn well...where the heck am I this time?! Dropping me in demon infested lands just wasn't enough was it!" came the ramblings of a girl that appeared in the light.

"Umm..." was the intelligent word out of my mouth.

"Oh there is someone here, wonderful. Good going Kagome you look like and freak. I'm sorry my name is Kagome, and yours is?"

"Gary Oak...would you mind explaining what just happened and where you came from? I'm supposed to be the only person on this island."

"It seems to enjoy doing that."

"What?"

"The well enjoys dropping me off random places…"

"What well?"

"I'm not even going to try and explain it. I already look nuts as it is. Though I did see this little green creature too."

"Little green creature?"

"Yeah, it had a big head and a small body. It floated and kept saying bee."

"That must have been Celebi! That is amazing, not many people ever see that Pokemon!"

"Poke-what? What is…Kami-sama what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That black and gold thing!"

"Oh that's just Umbreon," I respond looking down at the dark type.

"Oh, I thought it was a demon for a second. So what exactly are Pokemon?"

"Don't tell me you have never heard of them, that is impossible!"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Right, so where are you from then?"

"Originally from Japan, spent most of my time in the Feudal Era though."

"Never heard of it," I say growing more confused.

"Hmm…the only thing I can think of is that this must be a different dimension."

"I can feel a headache coming on…"

"Well sorry for just dropping in on you, it's not like I wanted to come here. The only thing I wanted to do was go home, but no someone seems determined to make my life a living hell!"

"Whoa calm down, I've just had a long day is all. It sounds like you have as well, so let's call it a night and finish this in the morning. I will set you up in the guest bedroom, and we can finishing talking tomorrow."

"Okay…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, now come. Umbreon come on we are heading back."

"Breon!"

ooOOoo

The next morning dawned bright and I could only groan. I had to get up, feed the pokemon, run some tests, and deal with that girl. Wait that girl appeared out of nowhere last night! I quickly showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. My lab wasn't fancy, it just had the basics. The walls were bare, and the flooring plain. I donned my outfit from Sinnoh, and let my hair dry on the way out of the room. After walking down the hall from my personal quarters to the guest quarters I stopped to take in the site before me.

I had built the lab with a large window in the kitchen that opened up to the field where my pokemon lived. That way I could feed them from the kitchen. The girl had opened up the window and fed all my pokemon. She was at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious with Umbreon at her feet.

"How did you do all this? Last night you didn't know anything about pokemon."

"Umbreon here was a big help, she showed me where everything was at and I figured out the rest."

"You didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did, it is an apology for my behavior last night, and a thank you for allowing me to stay the night."

"Well I wasn't going to allow you to stay outside."

"Not like I'm not used to it, after two years with Inuyasha you have no choice but to get used to it."

I watched as her happy demeanor faded and she looked to be fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just been hard. I was finally getting my life back together and then fate had to step in again and mess everything up."

"Would you care to explain?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got nothing but time."

"If you say so, don't stop me until I am finished though. I won't make it through the entire thing if I have a chance to stop. Anyway, it all started on my 15th birthday…"

I listened in fascination as she told me her tales. Here I thought I had it rough. This girl was yanked from her home and made to put her life on the line. She was emotional throughout the entire thing, I feared what the ending was.

"After a year and a half we finally defeated Naraku. For six months after things were good and peaceful. Then the village got attacked out of no where one day, we were caught off guard. Inuyasha lost his life while protecting me. That was a year ago, and my life has been in shambles since. I've spent a majority of the time holed up in my room unable to make myself do anything. I made a few trips to the past, but it reminded me of him too much. My mom finally had enough of my moping around and made me see staying in the present wasn't helping. Even without him the past had still become my home, so I packed up a few precious belongings and made the final plunge into the well. Then ta da here I am…"

"I am at a loss for words…"

"I didn't think that was possible, though it is probably for the best. The jewel and well have decided my future for me once again, and I don't have much of a choice but to go with it. Hopefully it will turn out better than the last time."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Not sure yet, probably find work and a place to stay."

I watched as she turned to look outside with an unreadable look in her eye. Life had been cruel to her, and yet she found the silver lining. It sure had put my own problems into perspective.

"Well the easiest way to make money is being a trainer, and there are places that allow them to stay for free."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and you get to travel, catch, and train your own pokemon."

"That sounds exciting. Maybe some adventure is what I need..." she trailed off looking outside once more.

A/N: another crossover, who woulda thought! Anyway this one is actually completed, it has been collecting dust in a notebook for two years. If you like please drop me a review and be on the look out for the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two of Fate Rewritten!

Thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter! I was not expecting so many people to be interested in this story. Anyway on to the chapter!

ooOOoo

I looked out toward the horizon as the sun was reaching its peak, then toward the sleeping girl in my arms. Kagome had all but worn herself out helping me get everything ready to go. After some more explaining on my part she decided that she wanted to be a trainer. Her decision gave me the push I needed to pick up training again. She knew nothing about this world, and was going to need help navigating through it. Apparently that brought up some old wounds of hers and we argued for quite some time. She seemed to think that in deciding to accompany her on her journey I was going out of my way for her. She stated many times that she could stand on her own two feet, and didn't need to be babied. Of course I knew this from her story, but the fact was driven home when the air crackled around her. When that happened she finally calmed down and we discussed things more rationally. Apparently her power is greatly based off her emotions, so when they go out of control so does her power.

Shortly after she finally understood that I was not babying her, and we were able to come up with a plan of action. In the hours that followed we locked down the lab, and sent all of my pokemon to Gramps. Once that was done I gathered everything that I would need for our journey, and set out on my Skarmory for Pallet. Soon into our flight Kagome fell asleep.

Pallet was now on the horizon, and I grinned looking forward for what was to come.

Skarmory circled over the sleepy town and landed behind Gramp's lab. Before I even had a chance to wake up Kagome he and Tracy were walking out to greet us.

"Hi Gramps, long time no see," I greet while shaking the sleeping girl awake.

"Five more minutes..." was her reply.

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up, we are here," I say shaking my head.

"What?...Oh we are!" she exclaims noticing for the first time that we have company.

"Gramps, Tracy I'd like to introduce you to Kagome."

"It's a pleasure my dear, and I'm always pleased to see my grandson. But would you like to explain why you sent all of your Pokemon over?" Gramps asks.

"It's quite a detailed explanation."

He nods and beckons us inside. Once seated we give a less detailed reason as to why Kagome is here, and discuss what our plan is.

"I must say Gary, I'm quite surprised you're quitting. Professor Rowan said that you were making great progress."

"I wouldn't really call it quitting. I have found that I'm not fond of being cooped up in a lab, and after watching Ash give Paul a thrashing..."

"You want to get back out there and start training again," he finished for me, "You two have been competing since your were toddlers, but him beating you in the Silver Conference made you rethink being a trainer didn't it?"

"In a sense I guess it did. In the back of my mind I figured I would follow in your foot steps, and Ash beating me pushed me toward that before I thought I would. I always figured the way I did things was superior to him. I had read every book, and he went at everything following his gut alone. During our Kanto journey I was always one step ahead of him, and It wasn't much different in Johto. That was until the buzzer sounded and I wasn't the victor. It forced me to see that I was missing something. I think I have a better idea as to what that is now, and I intend figure the rest out on this journey."

"I see you have put much thought into this, and I am proud of you for figuring out what you need to do. Now that it is settled I suppose our dear Kagome needs a starter," he says turning to Kagome.

"Yes please," she says bowing to him.

"I know which one would be perfect for her," I say while winking at her. She shakes her head and scowls in return.

"Oh all mighty Gary which would be the best pokemon for me?" she asks me while bowing dramatically.

"Could you bring Arcanine Gramps?" I ask.

He seems amused by our exchange, but catches my drift immediately.

"Tracy could you go fetch Arcanine please?" he asks turning to Tracy.

"Sure Professor," Tracy says scurrying off.

"Arcanine?" Kagome inquires.

"You'll see," I respond smirking again. She huffs and rolls her eyes at me.

A few short moments later Tracy joins us again with Arcanine in tow. Arcanine immediately comes to me and deposits a little orange and black fluff ball at my feet before pouncing on me. This of course amuses Kagome to no end as she makes to attempt to hide her laughter. Once Arcanine is satisfied with suffocating me she hops off sits down next to the fur ball.

"She looks great Gramps, thanks for looking after her. How is Growlithe doing?"

"It was no trouble at all Gary. He has been doing exceptional and should be about ready to start training."

"That's great," I say turning from Gramps to Kagome, "Kagome, how do you feel about taking Growlithe as your starter?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and knelt to the floor to look at the fire type.'

"You mean I can have him?" she asked.

"Yes..." I never got to finish my sentence because she tackled me.

"Thank you!"

"Well Kagome now that you have your starter here are some extra pokeballs and your pokedex. The pokedex is and encyclopedia on every known pokemon, and also your trainer I.D. Lastly would you like to nickname your Growlithe so I can register it in your dex?" Gramps asked her while smiling at her antics.

"He is a dog," she asks looking at Growlithe.

"A fire type as well," I say.

"I'll name him Inuyasha then," she decided her eyes glistening as she spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, It has been long enough. I need to move on with my life. He would have yelled at me if he knew I was grieving him as I have."

"Okay, well now that it is settled we are set to go."

"I wish both of you luck on your journey. Who will you be taking with you Gary?" Gramps asks.

"Umbreon, Skarmory and Blastoise. I will switch Arcanine out every once in a while to see her son. We will be flying to New Bark town today. I called Professor Birch earlier and we will be spending tonight with him," I say.

"Off to Hoenn then? Well call me once you arrive and send Professor Birch my regards. Good luck to both of you."

I nod and beckon for Kagome to go outside so that we can leave.

"And Gary..." Gramps says, "Look out for her. She has good defenses, but she is hurting."

"I know Gramps. She has had a very difficult past. She has told me the gist of it, but I fear she was just scratching the surface," I say before walking out of the lab to where Kagome is waiting for me.

In a flash of red my steel bird materializes before us and we take off into the sky. The horizon awaits us once again beckoning us to our new journey. For me it is to find out what has been missing, and for her it is to find her place in this world fate through her in.

ooOOoo

A/N: Alright chapter 2 is done! Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story!

A special thanks to SpinelTheSeriousNeko for making me dust this story off :D

If you liked please drop me a review!

ONU


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty here is chapter three! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

ooOOoo

Gary and I spent what remained of the day on the back of his Skarmory. That poor bird needed some major loving after the work out that we put it through today. We spent the hours after leaving his grandfather's lab in conversation. I picked his brain on everything I needed to know about this world, and I knew there was still so much more to learn. What information he didn't give me I acquired from the Pokedex. Gary was rather surprised when I figured out the gadget pretty quickly. After that we got into a lengthy conversation comparing the technology from my world and his world. It would seem that we excelled in some areas and they did in others. The one primary difference was that most of their technology centered on Pokémon and those that dealt with them. It was a breath of fresh air compared to most of our technology being used for war. When we grew tired of that topic we spoke more of his childhood and his original Pokémon journey. It still amazed me that they aloud kids at the age of ten to go travel on their own. My own journey through time at age fifteen was unusual.

Our long flight finally ended when the town of New Bark came into view. It was another sleepy seaside town similar to Pallet town. This I was told is where new trainers from Hoenn came to receive their starter Pokémon, and leave on their journey. This town held a similar prospect. I had my starter, but it would be the start of my new journey as well. Shaking those thoughts from my mind I helped Gary get our Pokémon settled for the night, and then we were lead to the guest quarters for the night. With a tired goodbye we went to our separate rooms.

Tiredly I set down my much loved yellow backpack and pulled out my night clothes. The one good thing was that my bag packed for a final trip through time. I had all my necessary essentials. The clothes I had with me would last me at least a couple of months before I had to go shopping, hopefully by then I would have enough earnings to go on a shopping spree. As I pulled out my tooth brush I came across the one photo album I had brought with me. In it were pictures from my birth all the way up until that fateful day. I knew that looking through it would bring me to tears so I put it back in my bag without a second glance.

Dressed in pajamas I pulled the soft blanket up to my neck and let out a content sigh. We would be on the road tomorrow and who knew when we would get a soft bed. Of course I was used to being out in the wild, but I still enjoyed indoor plumbing and a warm bath. At least this time the journey would be for something exciting, and I wouldn't have to be looking out for lurking demons. Exciting wasn't a word I had used in quite some time, and yet I felt excited about this journey. It was time to bury the past and look forward to the future. Being in this world would give me that chance. I said my goodbyes to my family, but didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my friends in the past. Shippou was my adopted son and I left him alone for the past year. I know that they all understood, but now I felt guilty for falling into such a hole of despair. Fate just wasn't fair to me. What happened to being a normal girl who went to high school, and worried about which dress would do for prom. Now I'm a world away with these amazing creatures and a boy whose life I just dropped in on.

Annoyed with my train of thoughts I force my tired body out of the plush bed and done my Miko robes. I brought them and my bow with me when I made the final plunge. Once dressed I head out to the woods behind the lab and find a suitable tree for a pin cushion.

After releasing a quiver full of arrows on the unsuspecting tree I call out to my observer.

"If you plan on spying on me it would be best to hide your aura."

"Unfortunately some of us don't have your special abilities," was his cocky reply.

"I guess I'm not the only one with sleeping problems?" I ask taking a drink of water from my water bottle.

"Nope. Watching you shoot like that sure brings your tales to life," he said.

"Yeah tell me about it. I tried hard to believe it was all a nightmare that first trip through time. Then Inuyasha had to ruin it by showing up during a family dinner. My mother fell in love with his ears, and I was scared he would rip her to shreds for playing with them," I laugh a little at the memory.

"What was he like? From the little I've caught he seemed unpredictable," he asks.

"He was very rough around the edges when we first met. Being a half demon made growing up difficult for him. He was looked down on by both demons and humans, and when he found someone she didn't trust him enough. In the end that was their down fall and caused him to be pinned to the tree for fifty years. I was the one that woke him up so that anger for her was very fresh, and here I was sporting her face and power. It took a long while and many battles for him to see me as me. It didn't help that she was brought back to life. We were eventually joined by friends and he grew to care about all of us. Our group was very close due to the situations we were put in," I respond, "that are why it has been incredibly hard since his death. It took a toll on me and our whole group. Anyway I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"For helping when I literally fell in your life. It has only been a few days, but you have already done so much."

"My life has been more interesting since you came. I was confused as to what to do next. Either way I was glad to help. Plus it will be nice to have someone to travel with this time."

"You mean you traveled alone before?" I ask in surprise.

"Well I had cheerleaders through Kanto, and then I was on my own through Johto."

"Cheerleaders?...I knew you had a big head, but seriously?"

"Yeah, I was cool like that back then. It took Ash doing better than me in the Indigo League to open my eyes a bit. I took time to regroup after the championship and prepared for my next journey. You see our styles were completely different and I believed myself to be his superior. How could he be better than me when my grandfather was the greatest researcher ever, and I had read every book? The final buzzer sure brought that trail of thinking to an end. I decided to become a researcher after that, but it has never made me happy like training did."

"Nothing ever goes like the textbook says it will. As long as you put your heart and soul into it nothing can go wrong. Heck look at me I couldn't shoot an arrow to save myself, and I ran away from fear. It took my friends being in danger and making the decision that I wasn't going to let them protect me anymore to get better. I started training and I mastered my power. We eventually came out the victors and put the jewel back together," I say.

"I know, and that is what I plan on doing this time. You had better watch out though. If you decide to take the gym challenge we could end up facing each other."

"That'd be great! Then I could knock that ego of yours down a few notches!"

"Says the newbie trainer with one Pokémon and no battling experience," he says smirking at me.

That smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he found an arrow embedded in the tree next to him.

"I may be a new trainer, but don't forget you have a battle hardened Miko following you around," I say through my own smirk and head back inside.

ooOOoo

A/N: End chapter 2! How did you like it? Next time Kagome starts her Pokémon journey! What adventures await her and Gary? I already have her team pretty much figured out, but what would you guys like to see? For her and Gary, cuz I have no idea for him as far as Hoenn Pokémon go. Anyway if you have any ideas let me know, and I'll see everyone next chapter!


End file.
